


When There's No One Else To Turn To

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Jelsa much? [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Isolation, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: One Winter night, young Princess Elsa sat by her window with her tears turning into icicles. The new spirit, Jack Frost finds the young princess staring at him through the window. A friendship is the born.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen belongs to Disney and Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks . Other than that enjoy the story! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely souls met by chance and a friendship was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack belongs to DreamWorks and Elsa belongs to Disney :)

Jack Frost sat on the frosted branch with sadness heavy in his heart. He had found out a few years ago that no one can see him and his only friend was Wind. She hung close to his side and empathised silently at his pain. Jack stroked his invisible friend and sighed in defeat. He would never get used to the fact that people would continuously walk through him. He held tightly to his staff with a hidden pain then jumped off the high branch. Wind caught him and he flew off into the distance with no idea where he was heading.

In a land far away a young princess was sat on her window seat. With tears in her eyes, she stared at the bright moon. It was so lonely in her room. Anna really didn't have much idea what it was like to be her. As she stared outside she notice a figure getting closer to her window. He was a male figure and she stared with so much curiosity he flew so he was at her window.

"Hey, can you see me? Little girl?" Said little girl nodded her head slowly to the white haired spirit.

The spirit laughed in joy and gestured to the window. The princess opened the window and watched him as he gracefully jumped into her bedroom. She smiled as he brushed little snowflakes off his brown cloak.

"What's your name?"

"It's Elsa." She answered with a quiet voice.

Jack bowed before the young princess. "Well, Elsa, it's nice to meet you. My name's Jack."


	2. All By Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had often visited the lonely princess but one day he finds Elsa crying by her door.

It had been several years since the young spirit had met the young princess. He often visited the lonely girl as he flew around the world. She was the only one who had ever seen him so he left a big place in his empty heart for her. Jack flew through the cold air to the palace where his young friend lived. He flew to the window of the princess' bedroom. As he got closer he could hear quiet sniffling. He looked into the window and saw a huddled figure. He climbed in by pushing the window and slowly made his way to his friend.

Elsa continued to cry softly into her knees. She felt alone but felt a sudden warmth as a familiar cold hand touched her shoulder. She lifted her head up and met her eyes with his. He wrapped his small arms around her small body. He comforted the lonely girl and felt his cloak get wet with salty but clear tears of the gifted child. Jack held Elsa for what felt like forever but in fairness he didn't care. He just loved the fact that he didn't go through and was visible to her.

"What's wrong Els?"

She sniffed but answered him. "My powers are getting stronger and I don't want to hurt anyone."

 

"Don't worry, snowflake. You'll never hurt anyone and that's a fact." He smiled to the preteen and hugged her and they both squeezed their eyes shut with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
